The purpose of this study is to determine the effectiveness of a new investigational anti cancer drug for the treatment of Glioblastoma Multiforme. This drug identified as SCH 52365. Procarbazine is an anti cancer drug used to treat a variety of cancers and has been chosen to be the second agent in this study. This study will evaluate how the patients respond to treatment, the number of patients without disease progression at 6 months, and survival rate. Toxicities or side effects will also be evaluated. If the patient agrees, samples of the patient's blood will also be taken to look for the concentration of SCH 52365 in the blood. In addition, if the patient agrees, this study will evaluate his/her health related quality of life.